Forgotten Kisses
by Starvixen1
Summary: Another Jeff/Trish story. Please come tell me what you think. Has spoilers of Raw 3/17. How is Trish feeling after what happened?


Hey all I am back with a new Trish and Jeff story since I hit a block with the other one. But I was totally inspired from the events that transpired last night between them. I was so shocked I was quiet during wrestling the rest of the night. I hope this isn't just a flash in the pan but a brand spanking new storyline.  
  
Notes: This has spoilers for raw 3/17.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story and I own nothing in real life. The wrestlers belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Distribution: All my stories are free to be disturbed Just ask.  
  
Trish was now by herself in the match. Jazz left her high and dry, not that she didn't expect it, and now she was left with the two psychos. She tried her best, but a strong women is one thing but add a whipped boyfriend, who liked to hurt Trish as much as he could.  
  
"I guess you're going to be out another couple of week, huh?" Steven asked her with a sick smile.  
  
Trish tried to struggle free, but Steven had a death grip on her arms. Victoria was starting to swing the chair. Trish braced herself for contact, but it never came. Steven jerked her out of the grip, and she fell to the mat. She heard the fans cheering and guessed someone showed mercy and came out to stop her beat down.  
  
She felt herself being lifted up from behind, and she saw the painted forearms. She knew who her savior was before he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Trish was still woozy from her match, so she really didn't notice how close he was until she felt his forehead against her own. She was about to mouth "thank you", but it seemed he had another idea for her lips. When she felt his warm lips on her own. Her eyes closed instinctively and leaned into him a little bit.  
  
As fast as it started, it was over, and he left her alone in the ring. She watched him walk up the ramp and saw him bring his fingers to his lips. He looked back at her briefly from atop the ramp and she met his eyes and he gave her a little smile and turned around quickly and went through the curtain, while Trish stood motionless in the ring.  
  
To say she was stunned was a huge understatement. Was this how this felt when she kissed him in the middle of the ring so long ago. But hey discussed that kiss before the match and he knew it was coming this was a total surprise. When she finally pulled herself together she made her back to he locker room trying to ignore the looks some of the other superstars were giving her. As she turned one corner she ran literally into Big Poppa Pump.  
  
"What's the rush sweet thang? I heard you were giving out free kisses tonight." He said with an evil smirk.  
  
Trish was a little taken aback at his by his forwardness and gave him a deadly glare and shoved him out of her way.  
  
"Why don't you go lift some weight's Hunter is actually starting to catch up with you." She threw back over her shoulder as she slammed her locker room door.  
  
"Trish! What was that?" Nora exclaimed as Trish walked to the bench and sat down to pull at her bootlaces.  
  
"Nora I have absolutely Know idea why he did that." Trish exclaimed as she looked over to her good friend." I haven't really spoken to him in about two-month's and all of a sudden he is in the ring saving and kissing me. What is going on with him?"  
  
"Trish this Jeff we're talking about who knows what is going on inside on that brain of his." Nora said trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"And you won't believe what happened to me when I was going in here. Stupid Scott Steiner came on to me." Trish said disgusted.  
  
"Ewwww." Nora said as she passed Trish a bottle of water.  
  
"You see that is why I don't want to have to deal with relationships in the company and why I don't really want to be a valet anymore." Trish said.  
  
"I know sweetie." Nora said as she sat next to Trish and hugged her upset friend.  
  
"Well I am not going to stress over this I am just going to change and head to the hotel and go to sleep where I don't have to think." Trish said as she pulled out her travel bag.  
  
"That's the spirit don't let this get to you but Trish you might want to wash off your face first before you go anywhere sweetie" Nora said trying no to smile.  
  
"Why?" Trish asked as she headed over to the mirror and let out a strangled cry at what she saw four big splotches of paint were very visible on her face.  
N/2 : I hope you liked please tell me if I should continue or not. 


End file.
